1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus, and more particularly to a function of recording image data and a function of playing back image data in the image pick-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving image recording technique is known, that sequentially obtains plural still images of an object each using a single exposure time, and detects a movement of the object during a period between one still image and the following still image among the plural still images of the object, and further produces from each of the plural still images a frame image of the blurred object in the direction of the movement of the object, thereby recording a moving image consisting of plural produced frame images for smooth playback.